


Despair

by Wildfire6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Camp Chitaqua, Conflict, Explicit Language, Future Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire6/pseuds/Wildfire6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said yes, that big fucking yes y’all wanted, now what the hell are you waiting for?!”</p>
<p>Dean never thought of himself ending up in the position of giving the angels the content of taking him as a meatsuit. But with the wold going to shit and pieces and Lucifer taking it over, he grows desperate and offers himself as the vessel to Michael. But there's no one left to answer his cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

`Camp Chitaqua | February, 2014 | 02:04 am`

 

“ _Come on!_ "

Anger, Exasperation, **_Despair_**.

Dean didn’t know for how long he’d been screaming into the sky by now. It must have been hours, since he drove up the hill, miles away from the Camp. It was one of those nights when you couldn’t see a single star, barely even the moon. It seemed like the clouds were blocking his yells, stifling his shouts, screams, pleads. But Dean just kept going. Kept trying to make them come despite Cas admitted that the angels had left. They must’ve heard him, they got to listen to him and just trying to torture him for denying to give himself up to Michael all those years. They had to be there, they just had to be! 

         “I said yes, that **_big fucking yes_** y’all wanted, now what the hell are you waiting for?!”

Cas had been trying to stop him. Dean hadn’t told him what he was going to do, but for some reason that son of a bitch had read him the moment the ex-angel had looked into his face. He had told the fearless leaer that there was nobody up there anymore who could be listening, but at the same time he’d sounded frightened. As if he wasn’t 100% sure about it.

But Dean didn’t care. He had to take a shot.

~~ Because he didn’t know what else to do. ~~

         ”Michael, you sonovabitch, come down here, you goddamn coward!”

He was helpless, desperate.

         ”What the hell do you want me to do?!”

His brother had been taken over by the devil and whatever he did- he only seemed to make shit worse. No matter how hard he tried- he failed. 

         ” _YES,_ okay? Yes, yes , **YES**! How many fucking times do you want me to say it?” His voice was tardily loosing it’s sound, by now he was rather croaking.

         “So what? Now that the devil took over, you assholes just puss out?!”

They couldn’t be gone. It couldn’t be. They couldn’t just have given up like that.

         “IS THAT IT? NOW THAT DADDY ISN’T HERE TO BULLY YOU AROUND, YOU JUST CHICKEN OUT?”

_ Silence. _

Not a single sign of them hearing him.

Dean let out a frustrated breath and walked to his car and propping his elbows on the roof of the Chevy Impala, running his hand over his mouth and chin.

If the angels left- it meant that they didn’t see any reason to fight for anymore.

“Please” His voice was now barely a whisper. “I don’t know what else to do”

He glimpsed up into the sky again. It only seemed like the drab clouds had gotten even thicker.

Cas was right.

      No one was listening.

            Because they gave up.

                  On god’s last work.

                        On his creations.

                                                                    ** _On Dean Winchester._**


End file.
